There is no Object-tion with the HTFs
There is no Object-tion with the HTFS is the finale of HTFF Season 51. In this episode, HTF canon and fanon meet some Object Show casts! Cast Starring #Cuddles #Giggles #Toothy (beaver) #Sniffles #Baseball #Suitcase Featuring #Toothy (tooth) #Jerky #Soap #Ice Cube #Cro-Marmot #Fungus #Samantha #Pierce Appearing #Donut #Gelatin #Chocolatey #MePhone 4 #Big Orange Chicken #Poachy #Yin-Yang #The Mole #Numerous Objects and HTFs Plot Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy are visiting Sniffles where Sniffles opens the door for them. Sniffles happily greets them and shows them a new invention, to travel anywhere you want. Cuddles imagines traveling to a rock band concert faster and not being late. Giggles imagines going to the mall without crowds early on and Toothy thinks about going to Camp Pokeneyeout faster. Sniffles pushes a button but the machine suddenly goes haywire and the door on it opens and closes repeatedly, suddenly a loud explosion of smoke is seen and the 4 HTFs open their eyes, in shock, to find 3 objects. One smaller, one at same size and one bigger then them. Cuddles looks at the Baseball object bigger then him and his friends with great excitement. Toothy looks at the Tooth like object at him and asks his name. The Tooth calls himself Toothy which confuses Toothy. Finally Giggles walks over to a Suitcase object who looks up at her making Giggles giggle and hold her up, hugging her. Suddenly Jerky bursts in and mocks the HTFs before seeing Baseball. Jerky laughs and calls Baseball fat. This enrages Baseball causing him to say "I'M NOT FAT!" and charge at Jerky, ramming him, and sending him into a woodchipper where he is shredded alive. Suitcase is shocked by the horror and runs out of Giggles grasp hitting her head into the button. An explosion occurs again as now a Soap, Ice Cube, Donut, Gelatin, Choclate, Mephone4 and a giant Orange Chicken come out. Fungus comes out of the door and greets the htfs when Soap immediately panics and starts scrubing him. Eventually scrubbing so hard that Fungus's stomach is ripped open. Ice Cube peaks out of a window and spots Cro-Marmot. Instantly falling in love with him. As Samantha looks behind Mephone4 holding a cookie, ready to take his cookie. Samantha immediately runs in to take the cookie, but Mephone4 ducks, causing Samantha to land face first into a bear trap and have her face ripped. Things aren't going well for the objects aswell, Nutty bursts in Sniffles house and spotting Gelatin, Choclatey and Donut, eats them with ease. Shocked, Suitcase continues to run, bumping her head into the button yet again, and causing ALOT of objects to appear. Suitcase runs outside and keeps running. Unfortunately bumping into Pierce causing him to bully her. Poachy spots Big Orange Chicken and readies his rifle, only for a arguing Yin-Yang to shove him down a cliff. As it goes we see numerous Objects and Tree Friends clashing agasint each other as both sides keep dieing. Realizing this has gone too far, Sniffles pushes an opposite button near the other one, the machine starts sucking in surrounding objects and sending them back to their dimension. Everyone is relived, until Baseball, as he is being sucked in, slams into Cuddles, Sniffles, Giggles and Toothy, crushing them and sending them to their dimension. Later, its revealed Suitcase and Ice Cube are still in the HTF universe. Suitcase is running away from Pierce until they are ran over by the Mole. Ice Cube is seen near Cro-Marmot, having falling in love with him. Deaths #Jerky is shredded alive by a wood chipper. #Fungus' stomach is ripped open by Soap's towel. #MS's face is torn off by a bear trap. #Gelatin, Chocolatey, and Donut are eaten by Nutty. #Poachy falls off a cliff. #Numerous objects and Tree Friends die in a battle. #Numerous objects die when they are sucked back into their dimensions. #Sniffles, Cuddles, Giggles and Toothy were crushed by Baseball and sent to the object dimension (confirmed) #Suitcase and Pierce are run over and by a car. Trivia *The machine Sniffles built resembles the one in Blast from the Past *This marks the first crossover appearance of objects. *This is alleged to be the final crossover episode in the seasons (any future ones may be irregular episodes). Category:Season 51 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Fan Episodes